Extra Credit Weekends
by AgoodWITCH
Summary: Edward convinces Bella, his Honors Bio lab partner to help him with an extra credit project that will help him with his med-school aspirations. Agreeing, she soon finds her time taken over by her gorgeous and ambitious classmate. AH/AU/CANNON/OOC


"**Twi-High Anonymous Challenge"**

**Penname: AgoodWITCH**

**Story Title: Extra Credit Weekends**

**Summary: Edward convinces Bella, his Honors Bio lab partner to help him with an extra credit project that will help him with his med-school aspirations. Agreeing, she soon finds her time taken over by her gorgeous and ambitious classmate.**

**Primary Players: Edward and Bella.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of the pop culture references or songs mentioned in this story. I do, however, own the desire to do dirty things to Edward and Bella! Rated M for language.**

**What better way to celebrate Fandom Appreciation Day then to upload the entry you voted into an honorable mention for 4th Place. Thank you and note that this story will eventually be continued.!**

**BPOV**

I really should be annoyed. I'm a senior for crying out loud, and my alarm is set for 6:15am on a Saturday because of him. But I could never be mad at him, even with his bookish charm and complete ignorance to my pathetic, doe-eyed crush on him. I couldn't say no to Edward Cullen. I stood my own with anyone in this Podunk town, but one gaze into his jade green eyes and I was agreeing to spend my Saturdays down at La Push Reservation studying the tidal pool habitats to get us extra credit and Edward the stellar recommendation letter from Mr. Banner that would get him into whatever pre-med program he wanted.

Personally, I just wanted out of this town as quickly as I had landed myself here.

We'd been lab partners for six weeks, and it had taken the last two weeks of his pleading to finally break Mr. Banner's will and agree to give the two students with the highest scores in the class his okay to concoct this project.

I finally rolled out of bed and stumbled my way to the bathroom, turning the knob and waiting for the ancient pipes to deliver something better than lukewarm water. When it was a decent temperature, I stepped in and quickly set to getting ready. I didn't bother shaving again because it would only depress me more when I got home that evening to realize I would be the only one to notice my smooth legs. Edward was more interested in books than boobs, much to the distress of every girl at Forks High, so I wasn't sure he'd know what to do with them even if he got to enjoy them. I however, was painted as the loose and wild child who took after Chief Swan's flighty ex-wife, by the gossip hounds of my own personal hell…if they only fucking knew.

Back in my pissy mood, I turned off the water and ran to my room to change. Once I had on my jeans and a dark long sleeved shirt, I grabbed a bottle of water and a few granola bars and shoved them in my bag. Throwing my hair into a loose bun, I slung my bag on my shoulder and waited for Edward to pull up.

At 7am on the dot, his silver Volvo pulled up and I bounced down the stairs towards the passenger side door, which he had pushed open for me. Climbing in, I smiled over to him as best I could as he pulled off towards the Rez.

"Sorry to ruin your Saturday morning, but this is really the best time to get the data, most of the kids head out after noon or on Sundays, so it'll be deserted now."

"It's okay, I get it…so what's the plan for the day?" As much as I may gripe, I'm interested by biology, heck; this is the second time I'm taking it.

"We're going to do all the prep work for the study, you know, take pictures, shoot some video, plan out what we want to observe…stuff like that."

I nodded and then started looking out the window, watching the forest pass by. Soon we were making the turn onto the reservation and following the road that led to the parking lot for First Beach. Getting out, Edward grabbed his backpack and a tripod before pointing towards the woods near the left edge of the beach.

I shrugged and looked back at him. "You better lead the way; I've never been to the tidal pools."

Edward quirked an eyebrow and turned to face me. "You mean Newton or Tyler didn't take you up there when you hung out here this summer?"

My mouth dropped open. "How'd you know I hung out here this summer?"

His eyes stayed glued to the gravel as he answered. "Alice, she tried convincing me to come down here by telling me that her new best friend was here. She wouldn't stop talking about you for the entire month of August."

I blushed. I loved Alice, she was the bright spot in this place and to hear that she loved me just as much was nice, but it still didn't help that he'd stayed clear of me those first few weeks. "You should have come; you could have saved me from grabby hands Mike and Tyler and his painfully obvious attempt at x-ray vision."

Edward smiled as we began to enter the woods in search of these mysterious tidal pools. I had been informed that taking a girl out to the tidal pools alone was the Forks equivalent of lovers' lane, if you could manage to get the place to yourself. As we continued through the forest I kept slipping and stubbing my toe on the roots, finally causing Edward to take my hand and steady me for the last little bit. When we broke out on the little rock ledge that held the tidal pools I gasped, looking out onto the water as the waves lapped at the ledge. "So?"

"Edward, it's beautiful. Who knew an Honor's Bio Project could be so rewarding?"

"I hoped you'd like it. I didn't want you to feel guilted into it." Edward sat down his bag as I reached for his forearm.

"Edward, if I hadn't wanted to do this, I wouldn't be here. I figured if I was retaking Biology, I might as well make it fun." I sat my own bag down and balanced on one of the rocks far enough from the water to be safe.

"You took Bio already?" Edward looked up from his bag as he continued to dig out his notebook.

"Yeah. How about this, you tell me all the really juicy stories about me that are floating around out there and I'll tell you the pathetic truth behind it all."

Edward laughed and handed me his notebook, which had all his ideas about our project mapped out. "Deal." Taking out his video camera, he started shooting video of the coast and then leaned down to begin taping the pool itself. "Out of control drug problem?"

I shook my head. "Sorry, I don't drink much by Phoenix standards and my mom never knew about my occasional pot smoking." Why did I just tell him that!

Edward barked a laugh and then continued filming. "Party animal is a lie too then...what about rehab?"

"Nope and no. Should we be talking about this with the camera going?" I had only just realized we were recoding this little chat.

"I'll transfer it as video only, don't worry, I won't kill your street cred."

"I wish you could." I muttered, annoyed to be in this weird limbo because of my crap-tastic parents. "Come on, I know there have to be rumors about my sex-life, my mom got pregnant at 19 after all."

"Everyone thinks you're experienced, but there was one…"

Edward trailed off and I didn't like the look on his face. "Oh God, they think I slept with Phil, don't they?"

"No…wait whose Phil?" Edward was so quick to reassure me that he didn't know if he was right to be doing so.

"My step-dad."

"No! They seem to think you slept with one of your teachers."

"Jesus…that explains the looks that Clapp shoots me when I head off to the showers after Gym." We both shivered with disgust.

"So…why did you get shipped up here?" Edward toed the dirt at the edge of the pool as he leaned over to get a closer look.

"My mom was never really home, she'd be on trips for days, sometimes weeks depending on Phil's road trips and I did something over the last one that got me in big shit. She didn't even tell my dad, she made me lie and tell him that I wanted to spend some time with him before college so he wouldn't shoot me as soon as I walked in the door."

"What'd you do?" Edward turned off the camcorder and put it away as he pulled out his fancy SLR camera.

"I got a tattoo." I blurted it out, but Edward shot me an intrigued look.

"Really, Alice never mentioned it." Edward set up the tripod and I decided to drop the bomb before he retrieved the camera.

"Alice hasn't seen it." That did it; his cool composure was done for as he accidently kicked out one of the legs of the tripod, almost falling flat on his face.

"But she was at the beach with you?" He yelled, scaring a bird that had been sleeping in the tree off to the side of the ledge.

"It's somewhere my bikini covers." I felt a little bad for toying with him, but from what I'd heard, I was getting a bigger response than any other girl in Forks, so I was running with it while he still showed some interest.

He cleared his throat and set up the camera, angling it down to take time-lapse shots of the pool. "So, how'd you get into Honor's Bio if you're retaking the class?" As soon as the words left his mouth he realized what he had said and began backpedaling. "Shit, I didn't mean it like that-"

"Edward, it's okay, nowhere in those rumors did it mention that I had a brain. I said I was retaking it, I never said I failed the first time." Edward looked at me confused. "Our school allowed you to take Earth Science in 8th grade if you tested out of the normal class, so I took Bio in 9th, Chemistry in 10th and Physics in 11th. That's another reason I'm here; my mom thought the tattoo was a sign that with no supervision and a wide open schedule I'd get into trouble just in time to fuck up college. She didn't realize it's my only chance to get the hell away from her. At least this rec letter will hopefully translate into scholarship money to some metropolitan college; I don't really care where, as long as it was on the East Coast, or maybe California. You won't catch me within 100 miles of Forks, Phoenix or Jacksonville, that's for sure."

"Jacksonville?" Edward sat next to me taking the notebook back.

"Phil got signed to a minor league team, so they moved there right after they sent me to live with Charlie. Sorry to be weighing you down with all this, I haven't even been helping you."

"It's alright, I'm enjoying it. I like getting to know you." I turned just in time to see a slight flush color his skin. Thank goodness I wasn't the only one to be blushing in this weird, getting-to-know-you conversation that happens to be taking place in a place where most kids come to make out.

"So, what does this notebook say about my weekends in the near future?"

Edward looked at the book and began explaining it. "I was thinking we could pick out all the animals and plants we can and then mark which ones continue to live here over the coming weeks. See if it is simply the water and chance, or is some animals stay out to sea as it gets closer to winter."

"Then this is a long-term thing?" I heard the slight excitement in my voice and I'm sure Edward did as well.

"Yeah, I was thinking we could wrap it up in time for the Christmas break, but if you want to make it shorter, or if you want to just meet to do the research after I've taken the video…we could always do that." His hesitation was so damn cute, he really was clueless to just how incredible he was.

"No, I like the idea of doing this for the next two and a half months; it'll be interesting to see the change."

"Really?" Edward smiled and I nodded as he packed up his bag and stood over by the edge. I got up to take another look in the tidal pool, but watching Edward's effortless maneuvering of the slick stones had left me with a false sense of confidence that soon landed me in trouble. My foot slid out from under me and I felt my ankle buckle an instant before I hit the cold water. "Bella!"

I heard Edward's scream before my head broke the surface. Soon Edward's hands were on either side of my face as I shook the water from my ears. "I'm fine, I just hurt my ankle."

Edward offered me a hand, but when I tried to stand my right ankle buckled again as soon as I put weight on it, so he helped my back down. He threw the rest of his stuff in his bag and strapped it on his stomach and then handed me my bag. "Put it on and then climb on."

I did the first part of what he asked and then looked at him like he was insane. "You're not carrying me!"

"Bella, you could have seriously injured your ankle, please just let me get you back to my car. Then I'll either drive you to my dad at the hospital-"

"No…no hospitals." I clutched at him and he smiled down at me.

"Or I could wrap it. My dad's taught me some basic first-aid, so as long as it isn't broken…I can take care of you. But only if you quit fighting and climb on my back."

I grimaced and then scrambled up onto his strong back, wrapping my legs around his waist. He walked carefully through the woods and even with the extra weight; he made it back to the car pretty quick. Once we were there, he opened his trunk, pulling out a blanket to wrap me up in and then a first-aid kit before he knelt down to take off my shoe. He was gentle as he moved my foot to see if there was a break and then wrapped it, making sure I saw what he was doing, even though I'd wrapped enough twisted ankles to last a lifetime. It was sad that I was turned on by his hands on my foot…what was this, a Jane Austen novel?

Soon enough, we were back in town as he drove me home so I could change before he insisted on taking me to his mother's bakery and café. I jumped in the shower to clean up while Edward waited downstairs. Once I was dressed, I met him in the living room where he was looking at my school photos. "Please stop looking at those and forget that you ever saw them."

Edward laughed and motioned for me to head out. "Already forgotten, now are you ready to try some of the best baked goods ever!"

I laughed at his enthusiasm as we headed back out to the car. Ten minutes later we were sitting at the counter at the café and Esme was standing in front of me beaming. "So, your Alice's new friend? It's so nice to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Alice and I should hang out at your house more…Charlie's place is really cramped."

"Well, you're always welcome. You and Edward should work on your homework there."

"Mom, seriously can you just bring us some coffee?" Edward was blushing again and I shook my head.

"Sorry dear. What would you like Bella?" Esme smiled down at me sweetly and I looked at the cakes.

"Can I have a latte and a slice of red velvet?"

She nodded and went to bring us our food. For the rest of the afternoon Edward and I chatted, but there was something slightly off about him now that we were out in public. The food was amazing and I told Esme over and over, every time she shrugged it off. When it was time to go, I felt a little worried about what was going on with Edward, and when we got back to my place, he popped the trunk to get my bag before opening my door. "I had a really nice time today Bella, I'll see you in class."

~oo~oo~

The next week was almost as awkward as that last part of Saturday, and I seriously think I scared him off or something. In class, we would chat happily and then the bell would ring and Edward would stand up and leave seconds after he said good-bye.

To say that Alice was pissed at him by lunch Friday was an understatement. "I love Edward and he is my twin, but he hasn't seen a vagina since he was born. He seriously has to get over his 'pretty girl, must run away' complex. Why don't you sleepover tonight, that way you can sleep later before you two head out to the fuck pond."

"Alice!" I squealed as Jasper and Emmett laughed. Although the majority of the town evidently thought I was a whore, leading the catty bitches at the high school to hate me on principle and the boys to follow me like I might give in and flash them, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie had followed Alice's lead and looked beyond the stories, giving me a group of friends to hang out with. Jasper and Alice were dating and Rosalie and Emmett didn't do labels, but they groped each other with plenty of excitement. Which left me the odd woman out, but I was okay with that at the moment.

The bell rang and I headed to my Bio class, happy to get my hour with Edward without all the weirdness. We were doing a lab today and when I walked in and saw the blackboard I groaned out loud as Mr. Banner began teaching. "Alright class, we're going to be doing a sensory lab today to illustrate the difference in the sensitivity of different nerves in the body, it's called 'I've got a feeling.'"

I groaned again as Edward looked over at me. "You okay?"

I shot him a look. "This is a stupid lab." Just then Mr. Banner told us to each pick an envelope off of our lab tables to decide who would be the test subject and who would be taking notes and of course, my note card said blindfold. I kicked off my left shoe and took off the sock before blindfolding myself and waiting for the first object. Edward's touch was nice, once again he was gentle and the simple contact as he knelt in front of me sent my lady parts to pieces. For forty minutes I sat there guessing at what the items were, first using my feet, and then my hands, before the blindfold could finally come off. Sitting there, proud of my 7 out of 10 with my feet, I put my shoe back on and waited for the bell to ring.

"So, what time do you want to head out tomorrow?" Edward looked hopeful as he tilted his head towards mine.

"I don't know…why don't I let you know later." Just then Mike came up behind me, resting his hands on my hips and leaning in to whisper in my ear.

"How about you ditch the bookwork, and I'll show you what the tidal pools are all about?"

I turned and shoved his chest as I glowered at his ridiculous attempt to come on to me. "Newton, I wouldn't go to the tidal pools with you if the cure for cancer shot out of you cock."

Just then the bell rang and I grabbed my bags. "So I'll talk to you tonight?" Edward looked sheepish after my little explosion, but his hands were still clenched at his sides.

"Uh-huh." I went straight to the parking lot, thanks to my ankle and met up with the girls to do a little shopping.

Rose sped over to Port Angeles after I dropped my car at home and soon we were looking through the junior section of the only department store in town. "Bella, you're living in cold weather, and you need a wardrobe that'll flatter those curves, not cover them up."

"Sorry, I was just trying to steer clear of the harlot look with all the rumors about me." I picked up a few cute tops that would definitely get me attention as Rosalie grabbed my wrist.

"Fuck this stupid town, just be yourself and soon enough something else will happen and they'll forget all about you." Rosalie and her parents moved here from New York at the beginning of high school when her father got transferred to the local bank, so she knew some of my pain.

We continued looking around, buying some bras and underwear before Alice reappeared with some cute pj sets. "Ready to go?"

On the way back, Alice let it slip that her parents were out of town for the night and that we'd probably end up ordering in. I quickly killed that, offering to cook, if they took me to the grocery store.

It was nearly 5pm when we got back, and the girls called Jasper and Emmett, asking them to come over later. I started preparing the lasagna and once I had it in the oven I ran up to Alice's room to hang out before the guys arrived. When I got up to her room, Alice and Rosa were already in their pajamas and all my clothes were still in bags with the exception of the dark blue short and tank top set Alice had picked out and a cute matching pair of underwear. "Alice, what is this?"

"Edward's favorite color. That boy likes you and we're going to get him to act on that if it's the last thing we do."

I stared at the two of them and shook my head. "Don't you feel weird pimping out your brother like this?"

"If it works…no." Alice smirked before throwing the clothes at me. "Change now!"

Soon I was back in the kitchen, making the salad in my pj's and flip flops, listening to Sheryl Crow's Greatest Hits album. I was halfway through the album when I gave in and started dancing and humming along.

_I come round, around the hard way  
Bring you comics in bed, scrape the mold off the bread  
And serve you french toast again_

_Well, o.k. I still get stoned  
I'm not the kind of girl you'd take home_

_If it makes you happy_

_It can't be that bad_

_If it makes you happy_

_Then why the hell are you so sad?_

"Hey mom, I thought you were…Bella?" The astonishment in his voice caused me to spin and see his slack-jawed expression.

"Hey Edward. Alice asked me to stay here because Charlie's working the night shift tonight and she didn't want me home alone. You don't mind do you?"

"Mind…no. But, are you cooking dinner?" Edward was really inarticulate at the moment and I was blushing for more than his obvious excitement to see me.

"Alice was going to order pizza, so I told her I'd cook. I do it every day at home."

"Need any help?" I shook my head as Edward took one of the stools out from under the island and sat down to keep me company.

Eventually, the couples began trickling in and we sat down to eat the dinner I had cooked. Emmett made a few cracks about being my slave for another home-cooked meal and I heard Edward mutter something under his breath that I didn't quite catch. After dinner my phone rang and it wasn't until I started talking that the room got quiet. "Hey Jake, what's up?"

"Not much, I was wondering if you could help me with my biology this week, I have a test on Friday and I figured since you're in an honors class that you could handle sophomore level stuff."

"Sure, is your dad coming up to watch the game on Tuesday?"

"Yeah, you want to do it then?"

I smiled; Jake really was a sweet kid. "Makes sense, I'll see you then Jake."

When I hung up the phone it was Emmett who shot the elephant in the room. "Who's Jake?"

"He lives at La Push. His dad and mine are best friends and he needs help studying for his biology test." The four sets of eyes that were looking at me weren't nearly as bad as the one that couldn't stand to look at me. "Seriously, he's 15; I'm just helping out a friend. We've known each other since I was little and came to visit my dad during the summer."

The room relaxed and after the dishwasher was loaded the couples left without an ounce of subtlety. "So you want to do some more work on the project, or just hang out?" I looked at Edward and he shrugged.

"All the footage is loaded on my computer in my room, so-"

"Alright, let's go up there. Unless you don't want me in your room?"

Edward's eyes bugged out. "No, we can go up."

Edward led the way to his room and I walked in and smiled, it was definitely what I expected. Plenty of videogames, but not too many and some fanboy posters, but very understated overall. It could have been a lot worse. Edward booted up his computer and hooked up the external hard drive that sat next to it. Once he had it loaded, he showed me all the photos where he had identified the different animals and plants and how he thought we should organize the data. We sat there for a while before we gave up and started watching TV while sitting on his bed.

~oo~oo~

I woke up and was disoriented until I saw the posters and heard a light snoring coming from the foot of the bed. I crawled to the edge to see Edward sleeping on a blanket looking really uncomfortable. "Edward?" I reached down to shake him and his head popped off the pillow.

"Bella?" He looked completely exhausted.

"Why did you sleep on the floor?"

He sat up, rubbing his eyes. "You fell asleep and you looked really peaceful, I didn't want to wake you."

"Yeah, but your bed is big enough that you didn't have to take the floor."

"I didn't want you to be uncomfortable waking up in bed with me." I noticed that most of his emphasis in that sentence was on me waking up next to him and not on waking up in bed with a guy. I shouldn't be surprised that he believed that rumor, even if that was all it was.

"So, I'm going to jump in the shower and then we can head out and see if we can get some shots right as the tide changes."

I stood up and Edward nodded, letting me run over to Alice's room. Walking in, I saw Emmett lying right next to the door, so I snuck in without hitting him. Grabbing my bag, Jasper rolled over, hitting my foot and causing me to scream. Alice and Rose woke up from where they slept on the bed and the boys stayed sound asleep. "How'd you avoid the booby trap?" Rosalie asked pointing to Emmett.

"Saw him before I got the door opened enough. I wasn't sure what I might be walking in on."

They both laughed. "What would I have seen if I opened my brother's door?"

"Same thing as I did, he slept on the floor so I wouldn't feel weird waking up in bed with him."

Alice shook his head. "That's it; I'm slipping some Viagra in his coffee!" That woke the boys up and I used the opening to make a run for it.

Showered and ready for the day, I met Edward downstairs, where he waited with coffee and a muffin. "You ready?"

"Let's do it!" I blushed at my choice of words, because being smooth was obviously beyond me, as we headed out to the car.

Today was even better than last weekend, with a little less tentativeness; we joked and just enjoyed the beauty around us. We had been there for hours without realizing it, and I had to be home for my mom's bi-monthly call, so we piled into his car and headed back to my place.

Talking to my mom, she was excited that I was taking a vested interest in my education, so the call ended well. I was about to call Edward when there was a knock on my door. I opened it to see Jake and his dad Billy there, with my dad pulling in right behind them. Our dad's were all set to watch some basketball, but I just wanted to see Edward again. Jake noticed something was up and he opened the front door, so I joined him on the porch steps.

"So, have you and the junior Doc been hanging out at the pools, or _hanging out at the pools_?" He nudged me with his elbow and I laughed.

"Just hanging…no innuendo."

"But you wish there was?" He looked at the bottom steps.

"So bad, I'm just afraid that he believes all the shit about me that he hears at the café, Alice and him practically live there."

"If he's stupid enough to believe that shit then he doesn't deserve you."

"He's smart, the thing is I'm bossy, and he knows most of the rumors are lies, but that one is the only one he hasn't asked about directly."

"But you are…?" Jake blushed as he asked the question and I swatted at him before I answered.

"Yes."

Just then I heard the rev of an engine and looked up to see Edward behind the wheel of his car. I jumped up and went to meet him as he walked to the trunk. "Alice wanted me to drop off your new clothes, didn't mean to interrupt."

"You're not, Edward that's Jake." I called out behind me. "Jake you know Edward, right?" He nodded and I took the bags from him.

"I'll see you in class." With that, Edward was back in his car and halfway down the street.

"Jealous much?" Jacob erupted into laughter and I smacked him.

"Don't be a prick; he's out of his element here."

"Well, if you want to make him jealous let me know, it'd do us both some good."

I shot him a shocked look. "You're talking to me about my back-assward relationship and you have girl troubles?"

Jake shook his head and then opened the front door. "On that note, I'm gonna go watch the game."

Bringing the bags inside, I headed upstairs to get the rest of my homework done.

~oo~oo~

Monday morning I was on my way to Calculus when my phone buzzed. I pulled it out of my pocket as I sat next to Jessica Stanley, the princess of Forks gossip, and saw Edward's name fill my screen.

_Can we talk? Meet me in the Health office during lunch._

I smirked as I slipped the phone back in my coat, only to come face to face with Jessica. "Finally find Spiderman's kryptonite?" She had a ridiculous grin on her face; she obviously thought she was being witty.

"Kryptonite is from Superman you fucking ditz!" I hissed in her direction before taking out my textbook and attempting to follow the lecture.

After class I ran to the cafeteria and bought lunch and then headed to the Health office, which luckily, wasn't too far. Knocking on the door, I heard Edward shuffle behind the heavy metal door and then watched as it opened into the tiny office. "Thanks for coming to meet me. I wanted to apologize for how I acted Saturday; I shouldn't have been so rude."

I looked at him as I sat on the folding chair that was next to his desk. "Why do you eat lunch in here?" My ADD was getting the best of me at the moment, plus I really didn't want to get into the heavier topic yet.

"I'm the office assistant. Mr. Baker is a great guy, but horribly unorganized. Alice had him for health junior year, and she told him I wanted to go into medicine, so he offered me the job so I had something else to add to my applications."

We started eating, or at least Edward did. I moved my salad around until it looked like I ate some. I wanted to ask him the question that had been in the forefront of my mind since Saturday, but I was too chicken shit to ask. I guess Edward could sense there was something I was holding back, because he finally spoke up. "Bella, will you please stop playing with your food and just spit it out."

"Why'd you react the way you did when you dropped off the clothes?" I was looking him dead in the eye until he closed them. Frustrated, I looked around the room when something caught my eye. One of the hundred pictures from my summer with Alice at the beach was stuck to the edge of the computer screen. It had been cut, so you could only see us, but it was a picture of Alice, Rosalie and I in bikinis and cut-off shorts. "Where'd you get that picture?"

Edward's eyes popped open as he followed my gaze to see the picture in question. "Alice asked me to back-up her pictures, so I kept a few."

I stood up as Edward leaned forward cradling his face in his hands. "Edward, I'm giving you to the count of three to tell me why you acted the way you did or I'm walking out this door and from now on, you and I will _only _be lab partners. One…two…"

"Because I like you, and the thought of you with someone else killed me." He talked as loud as he could while keeping the conversation private.

I looked at him for a minute, dumbfounded by the fact that he'd actually admitted to liking me before I crossed the tiny closet of an office in three steps and straddled him on his desk chair as I locked lips with him. I laced my hands through his hair as his held me close. I tugged on his hair to get him to relax and move his head slightly before I traced his lower lip with my tongue. He gasped, which was the cutest fucking thing ever, and I used the opportunity to explore his mouth. He quickly regained himself and kissed me back, meeting my tongue with his own, but letting me lead. Pulling back so we could breathe, I kissed along his jaw to his ear. "So…you like me?"

Edward pulled back and looked me in the eye. "Yes…do you?"

I stood up, climbing off his lap and grabbing my bag. "Wow, I guess you really do believe the rumors."

I almost had the door open when his hand caught my wrist. "You know that's not true. I just meant…I wanted to know if you really liked me or were you just pitying the nerd."

"Edward, if you walked out this door and cornered any girl in the school, you could punch your V-card in 20 minutes. God, you don't see how amazing you are. I don't go around kissing people for the hell of it; I only kiss guys I'm dating."

"Wait, so you want to date me? Really?" His face lit up like a kid at Christmas and I couldn't help but smile.

"Yes." He kissed me again and I smiled against his lips.

"Will you go out with me on Wednesday night?" He still sounded as though he thought I would say no, so I moved quickly to reassure him.

"I'd love to."

Edward and I cleaned up our lunch and then headed to Biology just as the bell rang.

~oo~oo~

"Bella, how could you not tell me?" Alice screeched from my bed, jumping up and attacking my closet.

"I'm telling you now. Look, we don't want the whole world to know…this is strictly on the DL, okay?"

"Sure, as long as I get the details, just nothing kinky, I don't need to ever know about that." She stuck out her tongue and made a funny face.

"Did you know he made himself a copy of some of our summer pics when he backed them up for you?"

Her jaw dropped in complete shock. "What?! That little sneak! I knew we were related, and he's finally proved it. How'd you find out?"

"He has a picture of the three or us taped to his computer in Baker's office."

"You've been in the office?"

I nodded, blushing. "That's where I've had lunch this week; it's where he told me he liked me and asked me out…and where I attacked him. You'd never be able to tell from the outside, but they squeezed two desks in that damn closet."

Alice spun around with half an outfit picked out. "Rewind, you _attacked_ him? You mean you guys…?" She trailed off suggestively.

"No! We're both still virgins, although I know he thinks he's the only one in this relationship-"

"Qua? You're a…I mean I knew the shit about a teacher was bull, but I thought that you…I mean you had two boyfriends in Phoenix."

I laughed at Alice's confusion. "You make it sound like I had two guys at once and just like all the other stuff is a lie…I never, you know, with either of my boyfriends. I just wished your brother knew that."

"So tell him. Trust me, he'll be relieved." Alice handed me the purple belted sweater she had in her hand and ran to my dresser, throwing a matching pair of underwear and dark skinny jeans on my bed. "Wear that, and please talk to him."

She gave me a quick peck and then headed out. Edward would be here in…fuck, 84 minutes, which gave me just enough time for me to get ready. I showered, making sure to shave this time and then ran back to my room to dry my hair. After applying a little makeup, I threw on my Alice approved outfit and then ran down to leave my dad a note that managed to give both Jake and I alibis for our date's tonight and then waited for Edward before he got home from picking up Billy.

When he pulled up, I swallowed hard. He got out of his car and opened my door for me before running around the car. Edward looked delicious in a blue button down and jeans and it took all my willpower not to drool. He pulled away from the house and got on the highway, surprising me, I had assumed we were going to dinner in town. About thirty minutes later, I started to wonder if I needed my passport, so I decided to break the silence that had settled and ask the big question. "Edward, where are we going?"

He laughed and took my hand across the console. "Sorry Bella, there's a great restaurant about 20 minutes from Port Angeles that I wanted to take you to. I figured we could actually enjoy ourselves without all the eyes of Forks on us. We're almost there."

I sighed and settled into the car seat as he turned off the highway and began making his way to a lovely…Lodge. He brought me to a hotel restaurant…shit! Pulling up to the front entrance, Edward waved off the valet to open my door, helping me out and then passing the keys to the guy with a tip, when did Edward get this smooth?

Taking my hand again, Edward led me to the restaurant and we were seated, as it was only 6:30 on a Wednesday. As we looked over the menu, Edward became a much more suave person, gesturing to our waiter when we were ready to place our drink orders.

"Hi, I'm Amber and I'll be your waitress tonight, what can I get you to drink?"

Edward looked at me and I turned to our server. "I'll have a coke."

"Two cokes for now, we're going to need another minute to decide on dinner." Edward smiled and then turned back to me.

"Okay, I'll be back with those drinks." Amber walked off and I hid behind the menu until she returned.

We ordered dinner and then fell into a slightly awkward silence as I pondered why he had decided to bring us here and where all this confidence had come from. My eyes were dancing around the room when Edward's hand found mine on the table. "Bella…what's going on? You look like you're about to jump out of your skin."

I took a deep breath, knowing I had to come clean before it came back to bite me in the ass. "Edward, I don't know why you chose to bring me here…or what you've planned for the rest of the date, but I'm really not comfortable and a big part of that has to do with a big misconception about me."

"Bella, why are you being so formal and what has you so uncomfortable, I honestly don't have any expecta-"

"I'm a virgin." Edward choked on air as I hissed my confession to him.

"So am I. Wait…you thought I brought you here to…"

"I don't know what I thought. I was nervous about it before you picked me up and then when we got here it spiraled out of control. I know you'd never push me into something I wasn't ready for and I'm not saying I don't want to, because believe me, I do. But I'm clueless when it comes to any _actual_ sexual activity…and I've officially ruined the date haven't I?" Edward's face contorted ten different ways during my tirade as our dinner was brought out, but as soon as Amber was gone again he leaned back in.

"You haven't ruined anything. I'm just glad you spoke up. I want you to enjoy tonight without worrying about what may happen. No pressure."

I breathed a huge sigh of relief as I began eating my dinner. The meal past quickly and with little incident after that. When the check was delivered, Edward paid it and then stood up, offering me his hand. We walked back to the valet podium and Edward gave them the ticket and they moved quickly to bring the car around. He tipped the guy again and then helped me into the car.

Driving back to Forks, we sat there, holding hands and talking about our past. Edward seemed interested in anything I was willing to tell him. "So, you really thought I was being all smooth tonight?" He looked incredulously at me and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Edward, no offense, but you're so quiet and you try to fade into the background so much at home and then we go out and you're tipping people to get better service and handling the wait staff with an air about you, not that I thought you wouldn't be able to, but there was something different tonight."

"I've watched my dad be like that ever since I was young. He's good at getting people to do things for him and he's an excellent tipper, so I just applied that tonight. I wanted it to go well."

"Besides my meltdown, it has. Do you have something else planned?"

"I do…don't freak, but I wanted to show you why the tidal pools are so popular, they're gorgeous at night."

I blushed as I squeezed the hand he still held. "I can't wait."

He turned onto the Rez and his phone buzzed, he pulled it out and then groaned. "Damn, do you mind if we make a quick detour?"

"No." Edward pulled down to the parking lot and then cut his engine. He took his phone back out and sent off a text. A few minutes later his phone buzzed again and he kissed the back of my hand.

"I'll be right back."

Edward got out of the car and jogged into the woods off the path. He was gone for a few minutes before he re-emerged and came back to pop the trunk before taking out a large wooden chair on wheels and a blanket. He came to my door, but I opened it before he could rearrange the things he was carrying. "Edward Cullen, did I just watch a drug deal go down?"

His face blanched. "You mentioned you smoked that first Saturday, I didn't think you'd mind. It was an emergency; Jared's going out of town, so he couldn't meet me tomorrow."

"Does Alice know?"

"No one does but you. The little bit of debauchery that I do get into, I'm careful about it. I don't smoke at home and I've only smoked with Jared. By the way, keep Jared's dealing quiet too. Smoking on the Rez is okayish, but selling will get him turned over to your dad."

"If you share, I promise not to tell a soul." He laughed and then walked with me up to the pools. Once we got there and I saw the water shimmering in the moonlight, I instantly knew how girls for generations had dropped their panties in this sand.

Edward set up the lawn chair and then sat against the back, sitting cross-legged so I could fit on the end, but I quickly smacked his knee and crawled between his legs, resting my back on his chest. We snuggled under the blanket for a while, just looking up at the stars as Edward tightened his arms around me. Eventually, I turned to face him and started kissing him. His hands began roaming my back and sides as mine explored his chest. We were getting pretty hot and heavy when I heard footsteps. We both froze but it seems the chair was seen before they got close enough to actually recognize either of us and left, groaning about needing to find a new spot.

I giggled before I resumed kissing Edward's neck, finding a sensitive spot right above the crook of his neck; I sucked on it until I left a mark. I leaned back to admire my handiwork and he reached up to feel it. "Someone's going to notice that." His protest was weak and we both knew it.

"Wear a turtleneck, because that's not going to be the last hickey I give you."

Edward grabbed me and pulled me to him, finding the same spot on my neck to leave one of his own. "The mark you've left on me is more than skin deep."

I smiled up at him and cupped his face. "I hope you know that you've done the same to me. You're more special to me than you can ever know."

I was instantly scared that I had said too much, but he just pulled me back to him and kissed me again. At that exact moment, my phone rang and I answered it with a little more venom than I meant to. "Jake, I'm going to kill you."

"Bells, your dad called. I didn't answer, but I can blame that on the phone lines. Anyway he'll probably call in a minute, so I wanted you to be prepared."

"Thanks Jake." I hung up and Edward looked miffed. "My dad called Jake's house, so he's probably going to call me in a minute to find out where we are."

He groaned and took the blanket as I stood up. "We better head out."

We were just getting back to the car when my phone rang. "Hey dad."

"Bella, where are you, I called Jake's place and there wasn't any answer."

"That's weird, we left about five minutes ago to drop off his classmate Julie and now Edward's going to drop me off, I'll be home in like fifteen minutes or so."

"Okay Bella, see you then."

I hung up and shot Edward a look. "He bought it, but I better sneak up before he notices your little declaration of love."

"Sorry, didn't think about that."

"It was well worth it." I winked at him as he turned the car around and then sped off towards my house.


End file.
